thedracomalfoystoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Her Revenge
Her Revenge was when Lena Lovegood and Ashley Ktoyell had a fight that accured June 10th, 1993. Lena Lovegood was best friends with Ashley, but still had the fight with her. Lena, in her attempt, tried to torture her to stop hanging out with Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Draco Malfoy. Ashley, being a great witch, almost stopped her. : "You don't have to be this way, Lena. I don't want to fight you. I will hate my self if I hurt you in any way." : Ashley Ktoyell to Lena Lovegood. Bellatrix Lestrange wanted her piece of the fight, so when Lena and Ashley started fighting in the forest, she joined in. "Why don't one of you dare to fight me? I guess both of you are cowards, like your parents." Bellatrix then made a devilish smile. "You call my parent's cowards, you pay the price, Bellatrix!" Ashley was very mad at that point, and she wasn't afraid of what would happen to her next. "I guess you are a very unlucky person then..." Bellatrix then summoned The Silver Dragon. The dragon appeared and glistened in the night sky. "What?!" Ashley was frightened as she stared at The Silver Dragon. "Have fun, Ashley..." Bellatrix then told The Solver Dragon to pick up Ashley and make a 'quick trip'. The Solver Dragon then picked up Ashley and started to fly. "LENA!" Ashely was truly scared, indeed. Lena Lovegood then ran into Hogwarts, and Bellatrix disappeared. Ashley swore she knew what The Silver Dragon was going to do to her next. She was then thrown and she skidded against the ground. Ashley stood up and ran into Hogwarts, scared out of her whits. She ran up staircase after staircase until she slammed into her room's door. Her twin sister, Amanda Ruth Ktoyell opened the door and was amazed by what she saw. Ashley's face was bleeding tremendously and her eyes were closed. Ashley then groaned in pain, "Bellatrix...where's Bellatrix?" Amanda was so frightened by her twin's condition that she could not reply. Draco's face came into Ashley's view before she passed out. Ashley woke up in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. She saw her twin sister Amanda next to her and Crabbe. She was surprised that she was alive. She then saw Goyle run over to her, "Wow...what Draco told me is true...you did get hurt super bad, Ashley." Then Amanda had a conversation with Ashley. : ''Ashley: Amanda, how long was I here?'' : ''Amanda: Three days...'' : Ashley: '''Lena... : ''Amanda:' You know, she's been sitting right next to the door that leads into this recovery room. : '''Ashley: '''Please let her in...it wasn't her fault that The Silver Dragon came to Hogwarts and almost hurt me severely. : Amanda then motioned Lena Lovegood to come in the recovery room Ashley was in, and she ran over to Ashley and hugged her. A couple of hours later, Ashley, Amanda, Lena, Goyle, Crabbe, and the rest of the Hogwarts students went on the Express Train. Ashley, Amanda, Goyle, and Crabbe sat down in the left row of seats of the Slytherin part of the train. They then saw Draco walk over to them, especially Ashley. He saw how much Ashley hurt, and she showed it mostly at that time. He grabbed Ashley right hand and pulled her out of her seat. Draco then sung 'Accidents Can Happen' by 'Sixx:A.M.'. She then hugged Draco and whispered, "Thank you."